Runaway James II: Death of Team Rocket
by Magmar
Summary: Runaway James II is a remake of my original Runaway James, which was deleted. James reads the newspaper to learn of the death of Jessie and Meowth, after an incident which caused Ash's dementia seven years ago. Can James defeat Ash in the final battle, th


If you've got any questions, comments, complaints, or anything to say, e-mail me at magmarpinsir@thepokemasters.com, or send Magmar a PM. Baaaiii!  
  
Note: The original "Runaway James" has been lost forever. This is just a remake of the story. Special thanks to Ginger Cat of Team Rocket, for her help with this story, and to Thunder the Talking Raichu for the idea.  
  
Runaway James  
  
"Hi Mr. Rocket!" The paperboy yelled to me. I was sitting on my porch, waiting for the newspaper to arrive. "Here's the newspaper!" He threw it to me, and I caught it.  
"Thanks for the paper!" I yelled to him. I went out onto my porch and sat down. Celadon Today was our newspaper, a paper I'd been reading for almost seven years now. I noticed the headline right away.  
  
- Sabrina, leader of the Saffron Gym, has resigned from her job. The Old World League's Gym Leaders have all either resigned or were killed now. As the eighth Gym Leader runs off, a new era is born. The mysterious murder of Giovanni that occured several months back struck panic into the hearts of the Gym Leaders. Flint immediately resigned, followed by the Sensational Sisters and Erika. Soon after all the Gym Leaders had gone. Their whereabouts are unknown. Trainer Ash Ketchum has been thought to be the murderer of Giovanni. Ash, a 17-year old ex-trainer from Pallet Town, had already murdered his friend Brock (ex-leader of the Pewter Gym), who had protected Misty from a vicious attack. Misty is still alive. If you have any information as to where Ash Ketchum is, please notify the authorities immediately.  
  
"How awful!" I gasped. "You too, Sabrina..." I sighed. "I know who Ash is after, and that person is me. I still remember that day, almost seven years ago..."  
  
"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie whispered.  
"To unite all peoples within our nation." I added.  
"Yeah, well unite all peoples after we catch Pikachu." Meowth butted in. Jessie pulled out her mallet and smashed Meowth in the head with it.  
"NEVER interrupt our motto!" Jessie scolded.  
"It means so much, it just isn't the same without the old poem!" I yelled at him. "Now duck, there's the twerp." It was the middle of the night. Jessie, Meowth, and I were hiding in the shrubs, waiting for Ash to come by. Jessie hid behind a different tree, on the opposite side of the road.  
"And that's how Pikachu beat that Rhydon back there!" Ash concluded. Brock and Misty laughed.  
Meowth sneezed.  
"Hold it! I think I heard something!" Brock yelled to the group. He walked up to the tree where we were hiding.  
"Great now you did it Meowth!" I whispered harshly.  
"Aha! It's Team Rocket!" Brock yelled.  
"Boo!" Meowth jumped up to Brock's face and clawed him. Brock yelled in pain, and fell to the ground holding his face.  
Jessie leaped from the back bush and bagged Pikachu.  
"Pika-pi!" Pikachu yelled. Ash and Misty jumped on Jessie. She threw the bag to me.  
"Catch me if you can!" I yelled as I ran through the woods. I heard Starmie and Bulbasaur's battling sounds, along with Arbok's and Lickitung's. I ran as fast as I could, and- ALMOST FELL OFF A CLIFF! I remember standing on the very tip of the cliff, almost falling. I remember Pikachu's cries as he threw his weight around, trying to keep me in balance.  
I dropped Pikachu.  
I regained my balance, turned around quickly, and saw it.  
"Pika-piiiiiiii!" Pikachu yelled. I saw the fear in his eyes, the terror of death pass across his face as he stumbled to the depths below. There was a thud, then silence.  
Meowth, Brock, Misty, Ash, and Jessie ran up to the cliff. "Please no..." Misty sobbed.  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.  
"No, please not Pikachu..." Jessie sobbed. "Anyone but Pikachu!"  
"I'm a murderer, a murderer! I'm so sorry Ash! Please forgive me!" I remembered gripping Ash's pants, begging for his forgiveness. Instead, his voice was cold and he did the worst thing possible.  
Ash looked me in the eye and said, "I will never forgive you! You murderer!"  
"Please..." I groveled.  
"Murderer!" Ash yelled into my face.  
"You killer!" Misty yelled at me. She slapped me across the face.  
"How could you?" Brock stared at me coldly. "It's your fault!"  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The Twerp Trio yelled at once. Then I saw a vision. Arbok and Lickitung crying to death. Jessie and Meowth being murdered.  
  
I woke up.  
"A murderer, I'm a murderer..." I started crying. A new newspaper was in front of my feet. I picked it up.  
  
-- Flash! Team Rocket's final two members, Jessie and Meowth, have been murdered outside their house in Lavender Town today. Now Team Rocket has just one remaining survivor, James Rocket of Celadon City. Arbok and Lickitung have died in their sorrow. Meowth, the only talking Pokémon in the world, was brutally smashed against a wall...  
  
"I can't read any more of this!" I yelled as I threw the newspaper on the ground. "It's all my fault, isn't it Jessie? My one true love, my one and only, Jessica Rocket- it's all my fault Jessie!" I beat my fists on the table and cried. "Jessie please no! Jessie!" Then it hit me. Ash would probably be after me too.  
"Grooowlithe!" Growly howled. Somebody was at the door! I looked outside. Ash was there, with his three Fighting Pokémon that he had used to murder so much of Team Rocket: Hitmonchan, Machamp, and Blastoise.  
"Blaaa!" Blastoise was pounding the door down. Try as I might I couldn't hold him off. Then I made a plan.  
"Victreebel and Growly, get in your Pokéballs! Weezing leave a Smog in the room, then go out the back door! I'll be waiting." I ran into the basement. I shoved one of the windows open and ran out it. I saw Weezing waiting for me. "Weezing return now!" I put him back into his ball. I ran into the woods, with Victreebel cutting the trees down as we went along. I made footprints, but I don't care. I had to get to Professor Oak's house!  
  
"Huh? Wh- where am I?" Ash groaned as he woke up. The smog had put him to sleep, along with his three Pokémon. His Hitmonchan was awake.  
"Hitmon." Hitmonchan described what he had seen while he searched through the house. The article from the Celadon Times was on the floor. "Hitmonchan chan hit hitmonchan!" Ash decided that James must've left out of fear.  
Blastoise and Machamp were still unconscious. Ash smashed their heads into each others and woke them up. Blastoise sniffed the air and stopped. He started to track something downstairs. Hitmonchan, Machamp, and Ash followed quickly. Blastoise stopped at the window. "Blaaa!" Blastoise pointed to the window.  
"So he thought he could escape, huh? We'll see about that!" Ash yelled as he jumped out the window. Hitmonchan slipped out next. Machamp and Blastoise couldn't fit, so they went around the other way. "James Rocket, prepare to die!"  
  
"Professor! Professor Oak!" I called. I was in Pallet Town now. It was in ruins. Where Ash's house once was there was a pile of ashes. Same for Gary's. In fact, virtually the whole town had been burned down! "Anybody? Is anybody left?" I yelled. I heard a response from the ashes that once was Professor Oak's mansion.  
"James of Team Rocket, is that you?" It was an older person. Could it be Professor Oak?  
"Yes it's me!" I yelled. I approached the ashes. I picked through them, looking for a body. Instead I found a door!  
"Then please enter!" I opened the door. There was a stairway leading very deep underground. I walked down the stairway. There was a dark hall at the end. I slowly walked down that hall. Then I came to a dead end.  
"Hello? Why am I here?" I asked.  
"Pound seven times on the wall! A door will open!" The man explained.  
I pounded on the wall seven times. The wall rotated quickly! I jumped in just in time. I was now in a brightly lit room with several doors on the side, each one with a giant replica of a Gym Leader's badge. A few doors had no badges on it. Then a man appeared in front of me!  
Professor Oak!  
"Hello James Rocket. Welcome to our hideout. The Gym Leaders of the Past have been hiding here, some for as long as half a year!" Professor Oak said. "We're full up. You'll have to share a room with one of the other residents. Why don't you visit some of your future room mates?"  
"That's fine by me!" I said as I entered the room with the Boulder Badge on the door.  
"Waa Daddy I want my drivers license! Waa!" Numerous like-wise whines came from that room. Many teenagers that sounded like babies surrounded Flint, crying like little babies! I quickly shut the door and ran to the next room, the one with the Thunder Badge on the door.  
"What do you want baby?" A huge guy growled at me. He was working out, and heavy metal music blasted in that room. Many weights covered the floor. "Well, what do ya want?" Surge yelled.  
"Um, just saying hi, I'm new here, cool gym, gotta go now, bye!" I slammed the door. I went into the room with the Marsh Badge on the door.  
Strange waves came from that room, and as I looked around I saw thousands of bent spoons cluddering the floor. "Yes James?" Sabrina looked up at me, smiling.  
"Well I just stopped by-"  
"To say hello and to introduce yourself." Sabrina finished for me.  
"Bingo!" I smiled. I picked up some of the spoons and gave them to her.  
"Thank you!" Sabrina thanked me. With her new transformation she was the most patient of the Gym Leaders.  
I smiled back, then turned to the room with the Volcano Badge on the wall. "BEWARE OF MAGMAR" a sign said.  
"Magmar, hmm, wonder what that is..." I thought. I opened the door and burned my hand on the doorknob. "Ow!" I yelled. Blaine sat eating some sort of food with his trusty Magmar. Many tiles had been burned off, as did much of the wallpaper. "Hi bye!" I ran out.  
Then I went into the room with the Cascade Badge on the door. Misty, Lily, and Violet were sitting at a table eating lunch. Misty looked terrible!  
"Hi James, I know who you are..." Misty's eyes watered. "I can't believe that monster!"  
"So you're the dude with the purple hair! Remember me? I'm Violet, and this is Lily, and Daisy, she-" Violet's voice cracked. "She got killed!"  
"Ash did it, as he did to Giovanni. Same style, kidnapping followed by sleeping gas. He tried to kill me once too you know, the day he killed Brock. Brock protected me, took a blow to the head, and-" Misty's voice trailed off.  
"He killed Jessie today too." I sighed. Misty stood up. She looked into my eyes and started crying again. "Meowth died too, as did Jessie's Pokémon." I just told her.  
"No no what else could go wrong?" Misty cried. Violet went into the kitchen and got some Advil. Misty drank down a couple extra strength headache pills, and sat on the couch. "Please leave, I'd like to be alone now."  
"You get used to it." Violet sighed. "I can't stand to see her like this!"  
"Like totally. Now what about my hair???" Lily yelled.  
I walked out that door feeling horrible. It made me wonder if Erika and Koga were still alive too! I went to the room with a Rainbow Badge on the door. The sweet smell of greenery greeted me, and a sweet young lady appeared. "Hello sir." Erika said sweetly. "How may I help you?"  
Wow, she's cute! I thought to myself. "I'm new here, and I'd like to say hi!" I smiled.  
"Well hello to you too! I'm busy at the moment, so I'm very sorry. Do please stop by again!" Erika shut the door. Only one door left, the one at the end of the hall, the Soul Badge room. I walked in. The walls were slanted, but nobody was home.  
"Typical Koga." I said quietly. Suddenly a girl with electric pink on appeared!  
"Born in darkness, living in darkness, such is the fate of the ninja!" Aiya smiled. "Hey I remember you! You're that Team Rocket guy right?" I nodded. "Oh Koga we have a visitor!" Aiya looked up.  
"I don't see anything!" I said to her. I heard a whoosh noise, and someone appeared behind me!  
"Koga, ninja warrior at your service." Koga smiled. "You look like a fine young warrior. Defeat me in battle to earn your merit as a ninja."  
"Um, I don't wanna be a ninja! I just wanna live without fear of the future." I sighed.  
"We can not give you service on that field, however, Sabrina is very wise." Aiya told me.  
"Sabrina, a wise child. Very patient I've heard, changed a lot in the past seven years." Koga smiled again. "However I think Erika'd be better for this job."  
"No Sabrina!" Aiya growled.  
"Erika is a fine choice lad. Go visit her!" Koga pointed to the door with the Celadon City emblem on it.  
"Oh no you don't! Aiiiiya!" Aiya karate chopped her brother.  
"I think I'd better go, I'll try Flint! He's good with kids!" I yelled as I ran to Flint's room. Familiar yelling and whining was echoed through the halls, so I thought the better of it.  
"Blaine's good with advice." Professor Oak appeared and told me. "But he's busy doing whatever he does in there with that Magmar... How about Surge?"  
"How about not." I said right back on an impulse. I realized my snappiness. "Sorry that was rude!" I apologized.  
"That's ok, I'm not surprised. You've had a hard day and need some rest. But once again we don't have any more room! Only Surge and Sabrina have spare rooms, and they're not the type of people that like to share." Professor Oak laughed. "Well I better go make lunch for everybody, tell everyone that lunch is in 15 minutes. You can use the intercom!"  
"I'll do that!" I said as I grabbed the loudspeaker. "Food in 15 minutes! Be there and be square!" I put down the loudspeaker. I could hear what was going on in every room using that! There were 10 buttons to push. I tried 'kitchen'.  
"Mama mia!" Professor Oak was speaking with an Italian accent! "Gusha mosiato! A su mo lamina!" Professor Oak sang.  
"Hehehe..." I laughed. I pushed 'Koga'. I heard fighting sounds and grunts, as usual. "That's them!" I went through each room until I came to two unlabeled buttons. One was for Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak, and the other was for... Pikachu?  
  
Ash was already in Viridian City. He had been searching for James all morning and had made much progress. His Blastoise was acting like a hunting dog, tracking down James by sniffing for his scent.  
"Blastoise blaaa!" Blastoise pointed to Pallet Town.  
"You're mine James." Ash yelled as he ran.  
  
"Yes it's true James, Pikachu's still alive!" Mrs. Ketchum sighed. "Ash doesn't believe us though, and in his rage he destroyed Pallet Town!" She bent over and started crying. "Where did I go wrong?"  
Professor Oak put his arm on Mrs. Ketchum's shoulder and said, "You were a great mother to raise such a wonderful, um..."  
Mimey ran through the room sweeping. "Mime mime mime mime!" He yelled as he swept. "Mr. Mime!"  
"Mimey!" Professor Oak laughed. "Speaking of which, has he found that special Mrs. Mime yet?"  
"No, not yet. All the Mrs. Mimes must've been scared away by the fires Ash started.. oh Ashy baby! Why? Why? Why?"  
Professor Oak calmed her down by talking very patiently. "MIME!" Mr. Mime yelled as he turned on a vacuum and sucked Professor Oak's clothes off. Oak growled. "Mime?" Mr. Mime asked curiously.  
"GIVE ME THOSE CLOTHES BACK!!!" Oak screamed at Mimey, his head enlarged greatly.  
"I'd better go find a room mate, see ya!" I yelled as I ran out the door. Although I didn't show it I was very afraid of the wackos in this house! If only I'd been more careful seven years ago...  
"Don't be so self-hating!" Sabrina yelled at me. "I heard your thoughts, and the one thing I don't like about you most is that you keep putting yourself down!"  
"You would too if there was a killer coming after you!" I yelled at Sabrina and ran into the nearest room. Oops.  
"What do you want baby?" Surge asked me with a glare in his eye.  
"Uh, lovely weather today isn't it?" I smiled weakly.  
"You want some of this?" Lt. Surge shook his fist in my face. I nodded no as fast as I could. "Good then get out chicken!"  
"Bawk bawk bawk!" I clucked as I ran out of the room. Trying to fit in sure is tough!  
  
Pallet Town- Shades of Your Journey Await! The sign in front of Ash said. "As if." Ash said as he kicked the sign down. Blastoise still sniffed the ground like a dog, tracking down James. The other two were inside their Poké Balls. Blastoise went up to a certain pile of ashes.  
"Blastoise blaaaaa! Blastoise Blastoise blast!" Blastoise communicated.  
"Good work Blastoise. James, it's your turn to prepare for trouble!" Ash yelled.  
  
Erika Barton was walking down the hall, collecting the laundry for each of the guests. She was just about to enter Blaine's room when she heard kicking coming from the door. She grabbed the telescope and looked outside. "Oh my word..." Erika gasped in horror. "It's Ash!" she yelled. "Everyone, double trouble mode!"  
"Not Ash..." Misty Waterflower started crying. Her faithful Togechiku hugged her.  
"I'll get a reading on his mind." Sabrina Mizuno started meditating. "I see the image of death, a rather banged up body being hung and stabbed at once!!! A Machamp lighting him on fire, a Hitmonchan pulling up an electric chair and destroying the ruins of his life-long foe... it's you James! Run for your life!" Sabrina yelled. "This is not a prophecy, this is what has gone through Ash's mind." Sabrina pointed to a door. "This leads to a special hideout, a long pathway to eternal peace from the tormentor who has plagued you for so long... this leads to Kogane City. Go and run! We Gym Leaders must ready for war." Everyone nodded.  
"Good luck baby." Noah Surge smiled. "You'll need it."  
"Magmar and I'll take him out!" Blaine Flareshock laughed. "He may be tough but he sure is stupid!"  
"I'll never forget your courage, James Rocket." Aiya and Koga Hino nodded.  
"And always remember, when the going gets tough, the tough get going. Now flee from this place!" Flint Flintstone pushed me out the door.  
"Mime!" Mimey grabbed onto my shoulders.  
"My son and I, only one may live, so if I perish, I may rest in peace knowing that my Mimey-kins is in good hands!" Mrs. Ketchum waved goodbye to her loyal Mr. Mime.  
"Well, come on now. Like Erika said, double trouble mode!" Professor Oak yelled a battle cry.  
I heard the front gate open. I started running, but I seemed to run into an invisible wall or something. I couldn't run! I must face Ash, as a Man, and as a Rocket. Who was I to let the others fight him alone? This whole saga was because of me, and because of me it will end!  
"Mime mime mime!" Mr. Mime took his barrier down.  
"Oh so that's why I stopped moving!" I laughed. "Come on, Mimey! We've got work to do!"  
  
"Like, get out of here, you totally bogus loser!" Lily yelled at Ash.  
"You sister killer! You'll pay!" Violet challenged him. "The Sensational Sisters will reign once more, right Misty? Lily?"  
Misty and Lily nodded in agreement. "So Ash trains Fighting Pokémon now does he? Well I'll take care of him! Go Starmie!" Misty called out her Starmie.  
"Starmie? Ha! Go Blastoise!" Ash tossed a Poké Ball, and his brutal friend came out.  
"So old friends fight once more! Go Dewgong!" Violet threw a Poké Ball at Ash. It hit him smack in the nose. Dewgong came out of the ball.  
"Since you were a Squirtle I couldn't stand you! Starmie! Psychic attack!" Misty's Starmie launched powerful psychic waves at the Blastoise and forced it into submission.  
"Dewgong! Horn Drill!" Dewgong started rotating her strong horn, and let it grind into Blastoise's skin. Blastoise groaned in pain and started trying to fight back, but couldn't. Dewgong continued to drill into Blastoise, sending blood spewing out of his punctured veins. Eventually she broke his shell and drilled into his chest. Blastoise fell down dead  
"Blastoise no! Please no!" Ash knelt by his Blastoise's side. "First Pikachu and now you! You will pay! Die!" Ash pulled out a gun and shot Dewgong!  
"Deeewgong!" Dewgong cried a loud shriek, then fell down cold.  
"Dewgong! You monster!" Lily growled. "Go Seaking! Horn Attack!" Seaking went up to Ash and drilled into his leg. Warm blood ran out of his lower left leg, making a small puddle.  
"Oh Ash, please no..." Mrs. Ketchum sobbed. Professor Oak held her tight.  
"You can die too!" Ash shot... Lily.  
"Ahhh!" Lily fell down onto the ground. Misty ran up to her sister and held her tight.  
"It'll be ok. Just hang in there." Misty said calmly. "Now as for you, you murderer, it's time you prepared for trouble!"  
"Make it double. Go Vaporeon!" Violet jumped up and threw her last Poké Ball. Vaporeon appeared. "Bite his face off Vaporeon!"  
"Vapor!" Vaporeon yelled as she bit half of his ear off.  
  
Meanwhile, cowering in fear, James and Mimey watched in horror as death passed through the house. Mimey shook horribly in his fear, and James held Mimey tight.  
"It's a horrible sight, isn't it?" James asked his new friend.  
"Mime Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime said.  
"Look at us, cowering in fear like this! We should get out there and do our best to stop that monster!" James stood up.  
"Mime!" Mimey jumped up and ran out the door. He let out a deep growl at Ash.  
"Ooh, a mime, so scared!" Ash laughed despite his fatal wounds.  
"Oh Mimey you came back!" Mrs. Ketchum smiled and hugged her Mime once again.  
"You should be out of here!" Blaine yelled.  
"This is our battle James!" Misty yelled to him.  
"It's just as much mine as it is yours Misty. I killed his Pikachu, he kills my friends, you kill, he kills, it's all so pointless!" James yelled. Something snapped into everybody's minds at the same time as James said that. "People and Pokémon, none should suffer a fate such as these have!" James pointed toward the two dead Pokémon. "Did they deserve to die?"  
Misty, Violet, and Ash turned away ashamed.  
"I said, did they deserve their untimely death?"  
Ash and Misty started crying.  
"What about Jessie? And Meowth? And Giovanni? And everybody that died because of me? It may be okay for you to keep on killing, but what about those who are being killed? What if YOU were the one lying there? What if YOU were Lily, or Daisy, or Brock? How would you feel then? You wouldn't." James convicted Ash. "Or Dewgong or Blastoise? Or Pikachu."  
Ash went down to his Blastoise. "Oh Blastoise, I'm so sorry!" Ash cried.  
"That won't help anything, Ash!" Professor Oak yelled to him.  
"Everyone, I'm sorry." Ash apologized with a grin on his face. I saw his hand move, and on instinct ducked as low as I could. "Sorry I didn't kill you before!" Ash pulled his gun's trigger, and a bullet soared right above me. He went to pull the trigger again, but he ran out of bullets.  
"You swine! Victreebel go!" I threw my Poké Ball, and Victreebel came out.  
"Aaaaaah!" Victreebel screamed as she ate Ash's head.  
"WAIT A SECOND!" Misty yelled. Victreebel stopped sucking on Ash's head. "Why are we fighting? Is there a purpose behind this battle?"  
"Yeah sure there is!" Ash snapped back at her.  
"Then what is it?" Misty glared at him.  
"Umm... revenge?" Ash smiled weakly.  
"Wrong. Revenge is for fools, that's what it's for! And that's what you two have been! Seven years ago, you couldn't forget your differences could you? This has been a puppet fight, like Mewtwo VS Mew! No purpose, a muscle match to the death! Pointless death! Innocent lives affected! But why? I'll tell you why. Hating yourself. You both hate life don't you? That is no excuse to kill other people! Or kill anything! You expect everyone to pity you don't you? You whine to everybody about how much nobody likes you! You're disgusting." Misty yelled.  
"Why are we here?" Koga asked Aiya.  
"Good soap opera!" Aiya laughed.  
I heard police sirens and pounding on the door. Four police officers dropped through.  
"Which is which?" Surge said laughing.  
"The one on the left is from Vermilion City, the one next to her is from Maiden's Peak..." Sabrina meditated, then started laughing.  
"The Jenny squad! Yeah!" Erika yelled.  
"I'm Officer Jenny, and you Ash Ketchum are under arrest for murder, theft, destroying government property..." The Jenny on the right blabbed out.  
"I'm Officer Jenny too!" The middle one yelled.  
"We're Team Jenny, blast off at 65 MPH!" The Maiden's Peak Jenny said.  
"Surrender now or prepare to pay the judge!" Vermilion City's Officer Jenny said as she looked at Lily. "She'll be ok, but you'd better take her to the hospital... oh my word!" She yelled as she went up to the two dead Pokémon.  
"Are they ok?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
"No they aren't. They're dead." One Jenny said.  
  
  
Runaway James Epilogue: James Dies- The tragic end of Team Rocket  
  
Epilogue- Two days later  
  
Now where we last left off, four Officer Jennys arrived on the battleground to arrest Ash. They succeeded in doing so. Ash's sentence will soon be carried out. All the Gym Leaders got their old Gyms back, with honors. In the Indigo Plateau, eight statues were erected to honor the Gym Leader survivors of this war: Misty, Violet, Lily, Surge, Erika, Koga, Aiya, and Blaine. However, in the battle, although it went unnoticed, a freak accident caused a heavy slate to gash into Sabrina's head, killing her, and Flint was killed by falling down numerous stairs. The stairs were soaked with Dewgong's blood.  
James Rocket, however, did not live to see his own statue. On November 11, three days after the fight, James was found dead on his bed, a knife sticking through his heart. A note was found by his deathbed-- "Jessica Rocket, I'll be with you shortly. Ai shiteru Itsu Mo, Jessie!"  
On November 13, Ash's Hitmonchan and Machamp were put to sleep.   
On November 14, Ash Ketchum was guillotined. At Lavender Town's graveyard, few people stood to honor the young boy that caused so much trouble. A Scyther stood by, waiting to do her duty. A once-white armband on her left arm had been stained with blood, now as red as the blood of the persons she had destroyed. Ash was in his traditional clothing, green vest and blue jeans. The audience included a screaming mother crying for her little boy, the boy that she had lost so many years ago. An old professor comforted her, while next to them another old guy with sunglasses sat with his Magmar, as his Magmar burned the seats to cinders. Deep in the back, laying in secret, a brother-sister twosome in komodos sat in the grass, as quietly as the could. Two sisters, one with a rib cast, sat next to them. Another girl *a real cutie* sat with her arm in a cast.  
On the stage, a really strong guy with spiky hair held Ash down. The guillotine was set, with Scyther's arm in the slots. The man let go and sat down, pulling out a blindfold. "Goodbye, baby." The guy smirked.  
"Scyyytherrr..." The Scyther growled at Ash. She took off her armband in reverence, and laid it to the side of his head.  
"Please don't..." Ash cried.  
There was a rustle in the grass. Only the Pokémon heard it. It was Pikachu.  
"Pika-pi!" Pikachu yelled to Ash.  
"Huh?" Ash lifted his head up some. "Pika... chu?" Ash sighed before he fell back down.  
"Pika-piii!" Pikachu shrieked threw her tears. She ran up to Ash and jumped on his shoulder, squeezing her head into the hole. "Pikapika! Pikachu!!!" Pikachu yelled.  
"Scytherrr..." Scyther growled, pulling Pikachu out of the hole. She raised her arm high, then slammed it down onto Ash's neck.  
"Piiikaaaaa..." Pikachu shouted as Ash's head rolled to the ground. Pikachu started crying. "PIKA-PIIIIIiiiiiiiiiii..." Pikachu screamed.  
Five days later, Pikachu died in her sorrow and her starvation.  
  
But is this the end of Team Rocket? Nobody knows for sure. This is simply the tale of the passing of the greatest organization of all time, and the story of a young boy who's love for his friends drove him to insanity, and the story of a man that feared this young boy. One thing we know is that one member of Team Rocket is still around...  
Giovanni's Persian has survived the slaughter, and over time she will recruit numerous Pokémon from all over to form the Shadow Rockets, a Pokémon gang made up entirely of Pokémon.  
  



End file.
